Heretofore, curative medicines for bronchial asthma or a chronic obstructive lung disease were mainly internal medicines, but later, a type of inhaler for atomization and inhalation of liquid medicines using a small cylinder charged with chlorofluorocarbon has been developed.
As is well known, chlorofluorocarbon is a cause of environmental destruction and its effects on the human body are concerned. Therefore, such a type of curative medicines have recently been prevailed that a patient himself inhales the minute powdery medicine with intake force, and hence inhalers for the minute powdery curative medicine with various configurations and shapes are used.
Common points of the inhalers for the minute powdery curative medicine are that intake air of the patient himself whirls up the minute powdery medicine in a medicine chamber, causes a vortex flow, and lets the medicine through a grating to equally diffuse minute powder so that it is inhaled from a mouthpiece into an oral cavity, and further into a respiratory tract of the patient. They are also common in that an air intake hole is provided for correcting a lung breathing capacity and an air flow volume in a minute powdery medicine inhalation path to prevent breathing difficulty.
However, the conventional type of inhalers for self inhalation of the minute powdery curative medicine have a disadvantage that the patient himself can not ascertain whether or not the inhalation has been achieved without fail because the amount of minute particle curative medicine is significantly small.
Furthermore, patients, especially elderly people and children, are not able to perform an inhalation operation itself, and might blow the mouthpiece, so that the patients can not actually use the curative medicine properly.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an inhaler aid which maximizes utility of the inhaler for the minute powdery curative medicine, and which is used by being attached to the inhaler so that people including a user can objectively ascertain in each case whether the inhalation operation has been correctly performed.